Then there was 8
by Tai-SquallXyaoi
Summary: Okay I thought what if Legolas wasn't part of the fellowship but had to follow them around to get the ring Slash in later chapthers AXLXB. right now fanfiction.net won't up date my whole chapter!
1. Default Chapter

I want to say sorry about the way I acted. I decide to write a lord of the rings story. I can't stand my computer it mess with my files and the first stories I wrote are gone ;; Have fun with my story  
  
"And you shall be the fellowship of the ring." Lord Elrond said at the mix races before him. He finally figured out something there were no elves in the so called fellowship.  
Aragorn sighed hadn't he been through enough? First the hobbits wanted too many meals! Second he didn't like going without an elf or another ranger beside him. It felt weird. Gimli and Boromir seemed nice they just didn't have the great senses elves or rangers had. He wanted an elf darn it! He looked at the elves still sitting down not moving.  
"That's why I never trust an elf they chicken out when everybody needs them!" Gimli said. Boromir smiled.  
"They helped kill Sauron." He looked at the elves "give them credit."  
  
The elves smiled and turn toward the prince, Legolas, who was smirking at the dwarf and man. He was supposed to follow them and destroy the ring himself. He like the part where he got to kill that annoying dwarf. His brother said that 'the white wizard was always looking.' Whatever that meant. He wasn't scared of any orc that dared to cross him. The fellowship turned to ward their rooms they leave early tomorrow morning. He smiled as they past the seat he sat upon.  
"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli said. He and Boromir laughed a bit.  
'Death to the Dwarf!' Legolas thought.  
"You shall follow them don't get lost and most importantly don't help them fight! No matter how much you want to." Legolas looked at the idiot like he was the dumbest elf in the world. "To you got it my prince?"  
Legolas nodded "Take to me like that again and I'll make sure you-." He was cut off by Lord Elrond who had touched his arm. He turned to see the person he hated most.  
'Arwen!!!!!!!!' Legolas tried not to glare at the girl he turned stumped away.  
"Stupid bent!" He said. "Death to the fellowship, death to her."  
The morning came slowly to Legolas he watch Frodo talk to some old man he called Bilbo. Sam, Pippin, and Merry have a total of four meals before the even started packing.  
'No wonder Sam's so fat look how many meals he had!' Legolas thought.  
  
Aragorn loaded up Bill the pony while the Lazy dwarf watched. Boromir wish to know more about elves from Gandalf who was smoking a pipe. Legolas couldn't believe it! They all seem lazy! Nobody was working except Aragorn who stopped every ten minutes to smoke from a lit pipe that was by his side. Legolas walked down the path to talk to them he hated the idea to follow and not fight than to help and fight. He would rather fight.  
"Can we help you?" Legolas stopped walking to see his feet had carried him to the fellowship. Boromir laughed. Everybody turned to look at him.  
"I bet he's come to wish us luck because his race has chickened out!" He laughed.  
"No." Legolas said. "I wish for maggot holes to be cut into your belly!" He turned and walked back up the hill to a hiding space were his long bow was sitting and he sighed.  
'Forget the dwarf that human dies first!' He thought bitterly. 'Hopefully I get to cut those maggot holes.'  
Finally the fellowship decided to leave. Legolas hopped down the stairs gracefully. He walked behind the sorry excuse for fighters. He never lost sight of them he stayed close behind he wasn't sure who was leading.  
'Who ever thought this was a good path should be shot if I wanted to kill all them now I would do it easily. Without looking.' Legolas ran on a hill above the fellowship to see Gandalf leading. 'Stupid old man.'  
A dark cloud floated above them he ducked under a rock.  
'Dear Mandos. Is this from you sin halls?' Legolas was a little worried at how there was only one cloud in the sky. The fellowship had failed to notice. He walked after them if he was going to get that ring. They decide to stop.  
'WHAT ARE THEY STOPPING FOR?' Legolas thought harshly. 'They haven't been walking that long!' He looked down to see Aragorn smoke another pipe.  
'What is he trying to be? A volcano?' Legolas thought.  
"Move you legs." Legolas looked up and at Aragorn who was helping Boromir teach Pippin and Merry to sword fight.  
'He doesn't know how wrong that sounded.' Legolas said to himself. 'What is that?'  
"What is that?" Sam asked to nobody.  
"It's nothing but a bit of cloud." Gimli answered as if it was nothing.  
'It's birds. Could they be from the white wizard?'  
"They're moving quite fast." Boromir said. "And against the wind."  
"RUN!!!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
'Too late they already saw you.' Legolas was lying on the dirt he watches the Fellowship run to hiding places. The birds fly and turn around before leaving.  
"The south is being watch. We head to that mountain." Points to a mountain {1}  
The fellowship changes paths after a bit disagreement from Gimli about the mines of Moria {2}.  
'Think fast they are heading on a mountain! I either lose them or be seen. What to do? I could still go south. That wouldn't be smart. I have to join to be able to follow them I could say I was looking for them and finally found them!' Legolas jumped up and rand after the Fellowship. He smiled. 'I'll do things my way Ada!'  
"You finally decide to join." Gandalf said. Everybody looks around looking for someone.  
"Yes. It took me awhile." Legolas said.  
Everybody looks at Legolas in surprise wondering when he caught up with them and why he was helping them any way? They didn't want to ask question. Any help is good help.  
  
AN: 1:I forgot the name of the mountain and I'm too lazy to find the name on lord of the rings movie 2:I hope that's the name. I will write more if you people like it. Tai-SquallXyoai Oh yeah and for some weird reason my computer refuse to start new lines 


	2. Spiders of Mirkwood

Legolas walked beside Gimli, but decided he rather like walking beside somebody who smelt like they took a bath. He ended up walking alone while people talked. Legolas sighed even walking by himself and making fun of the fellowship was better than this.  
"So... Master elf, how long have you been following us?" Gimli asked  
'He now wants to talk to me?'  
"I don't know." Legolas said. "It didn't take that long you walk pretty slow Gimli."  
Gimli resembled a fish as he looked at Legolas gaping. He glared as he watch Legolas walk by him to make a point. Boromir walked up beside him looking as Legolas joined Gandalf at the lead of the group.  
"I call him Master Elf! What do I get? GIMLI!" Gimli almost yelled.  
Boromir looked at Legolas who was walking beside Gandalf and Gimli standing beside him.  
"You know what Aragorn told me?" He pause for an answer from Gimli but only got a shake of the dwarf's head. "Legolas is the prince of elves of Mirkwood."  
Gimli turned to look at Boromir to see if he was lying which he wasn't. The snow begin to get deeper and colder. Legolas pasted Gandalf to the lead of the group hearing a voice in the air he turned to see if anybody else heard it. The fellowship kept walking along. He stopped dead. Around Aragorn neck was Everstar, Arwen's necklace, He glared. Forget the voice that necklace had to go! A rumble stopped his musing. He looked up and was covered with snow. A strange feeling past through his body he opened his hand to see the one ring sitting calmly in his hand. He blinked and it was gone.  
'No! Not this again!' Legolas thought while he bit his bottom lip.  
They said that some how the dark lord himself was in Legolas's veins. At first it kinda scared him then he got used to the blackouts, visions, and bad dreams. It seem to stop when he was a thousand years old. Why was it starting again? Legolas let his feet carry him down the mountain and toward the mines of Moria. Gimli talked Frodo into going that way once they notice Saruman was watching. Gandalf couldn't open the door so they waited. Boromir and Aragorn decided to talk to Legolas.  
"Hi Prince." Boromir said. He was nudged by Aragorn. "Why do you mope so?"  
Legolas looked up not feeling like talking to the men before him. He glared at them and that necklace.  
"See he doesn't want to talk now. I blame you Boromir!" Aragorn almost hissed at Boromir.  
"ME?! How is it my fault? I didn't do anything!" Boromir shot back. "Maybe he doesn't want to talk!!!! Maybe he thinks he's too good to talk to us."  
"I don't think I'm better than anybody. It's just..." Legolas didn't finish his sentence he walk away.  
"Uh... Okay." Boromir said to Aragorn.  
"He seems uneasy like he knows something about to happen." Aragorn said. "We should keep an eye on him." They stood to follow the rest of the group.  
Legolas's eyes widen and he turned around to see a huge monster. He held his head when it began to throb painfully. He aimed his bow and shot the creature the mine door crashed on the way out.  
"We can only go forward." Gandalf said.  
Legolas swayed on his feet and finally passing out. Boromir caught him before he fell on the hard floor. He handed Aragorn the long bow and walked with Legolas in his arms.  
"Gandalf I think he's waking up." Pippin, or who Legolas thought that who it was, said.  
"I might be old but, I still can see Pippin." Gandalf said.  
Legolas gave a painful moan. He finally opened his eyes. The fellowship was standing over him looking worried. His head hurt but, he'll be fine.  
"How are you feeling?" Gimli asked.  
"Fine." Legolas answered  
'Where were they anyway?'  
He looked around A loud sound from the well in the room made everybody look at Pippin the body followed the skull into the black at the bottom of the well. Before they could react they were millions and millions of orcs and their cave troll, who after Legolas shot it with five arrows, was dead. They took off down the halls. They ran across the bridge after the goblins left them along.  
"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled and the bullrong {1} He made the bridge collapse but, the balrog was able to pull Gandalf down.  
"Fly you fools." Gandalf said and before letting go he turn toward Legolas and something in Gandalf's eyes told him 'He didn't have to steal the ring.'  
They soon fled and Legolas refused to look into anybody's eyes.  
'Gandalf figured me out. How? Was I that easy? No! I... feel... dizzy...'  
He slowed down when he saw light. He sat down when he didn't trust his legs anymore. Boromir dropped beside him and made sure he was alright.  
"Are you okay?" He asked and looked at the elf.  
"I'm a bit dizzy. I'll be fine in a couple minutes." Legolas said.  
"Legolas get them up." Aragorn said.  
When Legolas stood up everything hurt from his head to his toes. He fought to give up and fall down he looked back at Boromir and dropped to his knees to say something to Boromir.  
"I have these black outs, visions, and bad dreams. I will probably act weird."  
Boromir nodded and stood pulling the tired elf to his feet. (This is about to get really AU)  
"Where do why head to now?" Gimli asked Aragorn.  
"Mirkwoood, we should reach the forest by night fall."  
'NO!" Legolas yelled "Let's go the long way!"  
The fellowship look surprised. They didn't know why Legolas was so afraid of Aragorn seemed like he was about to listen, but then decided to head to Mirkwood. Legolas ran to caught up to him pulling on his arm trying to get him to decide another path. Aragorn pulled out of his grasp and continued walking.  
"Don't you think we should listen to the elf?" Boromir said. "He is the prince there."  
By night fall they did reach the forest. Legolas looked around for a night patrol not seeing one scared him. A sound made him walk faster until he met a web. Fighting with it for awile.  
"SPIDERS!" He yelled and he ran back to the fellowship. 


	3. The story

I'm sorry for keeping you waiting with this chapter.... I was sick. No the whole time though. ... I fear I'm becoming lazy.  
  
The fellowship looked up at Legolas's yell. Aragorn grabbed his sword and bow. Everybody grabbed their weapons. Well, that is except Gimli who only laughed. Everybody looked at the dwarf.  
"Spiders! The prince is scared of spiders!" Gimli laughed "An elf scared of some small spiders."  
Pippin and Merry laughed along with Gimli. Legolas came running back toward them. When most of the fellowship laughed he glared.  
"Laugh all you want I'm leaving. I hope you get eaten master dwarf." Legolas said. He went to pack his stuff but stopped when the fellowship looked at him.  
"Why are you leaving? They're only spiders." Pippin said.  
Legolas eyes widen and he pointed behind Pippin. The fellowship turned not seeing anything they turned back. Gimli and Legolas were gone. They knew where Legolas had run off to. Where was Gimli? Aragorn gasped and he finally realized what Legolas was afraid of. It had been thought as a rumor that the youngest prince was almost killed by a giant spider. Could the rumor be true? Is Legolas the youngest prince?  
"They're giant spiders! They have Gimli."  
A yell was heard was heard but not that elven yell, it was a dwarf yell. They soon found Gimli in a huge web.  
"Get me down from here! I swear if that Elf didn't come and save me I would have been dead!"  
"Legolas. Where is he?" Boromir asked.  
"He went west from here. He got one heck of a spider to kill." Aragorn and Boromir looked at each other before taking off. Leaving the hobbits to free Gimli.  
Legolas jumped down from the tree he had jumped into to escape that spider. He watched it run into trees to come get him. He smirked pulling out his knives he waited for the spider. Meanwhile Aragorn and Boromir ran through the forest going by giant footprints in the soil. They ran to a clearing to see Legolas fight off the spider. The spider shot some of it'd web at Legolas. The elf easily side-stepped the web and smirked at the spider. It hissed and tried again it hit Legolas's right arm, making the elf drop one of his knives. The spider advance forward and shot more web. Legolas jumped high in the air to dodge the web.  
"Something's wrong with Legolas." Aragorn said. "He's fighting weird."  
"How is he fighting weird?" Boromir asked.  
"Elves usually don't' let go of their knives" Aragorn said. "Even if their whole arm is chopped off."  
A shriek filled the air. The two men look down at the spider. Lying next to the spider was a giant spider head. The spider's body, which happens to still be moving, walked back and finally fell down, dead. Legolas's legs gave out and he fell down to his knees. Boromir jumped from the hill jogging toward the elf while Aragorn began to poke the dead spider.  
"Legolas... Are you alright?"  
"My... head." He fainted in Boromir's arms.  
Aragorn sighed at the stupid spider and smiled at Boromir, who took off his cloak to make a warm pillow for the 'sleeping' elf. Horse hoofs drew his attention from the man and elf. Boromir looked up too but looked down when Legolas moaned. Aragorn drew his sword and wait. Legolas looked around his head hurt still.  
'What did I do to deserve this?' He thought and tried to sit up.  
Boromir pushed him down slightly and said something that didn't reach Legolas's ears. His head was messing with his senses. He frowned reached up turning Boromir's head and then kissing him. He let go and fell back. Boromir looked kinda scared and shook his head. Aragorn gaped he was a little sad but heck what could he do? His shocked look turned into anger and he wanted to fight. He saw the first hose, the rider was holding the struggling dwarf, the second horse was carrying Pippin and some others were carrying the rest of the fellowship. Elves. Aragorn lowered his weapon and waited to try to talk to them.  
"Why are you here?" The main rider asked Aragorn while the others dropped the fellowship to the ground.  
"We wish to stay in Mirkwood." Aragorn answered.  
"With a dwarf!? King Thranduil does not want a dwarf in his kingdom!"  
"We are traveling with the prince." Boromir said. "He has fainted. Do you know why, elf? Are did you expect us to be dead?"  
Everybody turned to Boromir. Pippin and Merry looked the most confused. Frodo and Sam looked too tired to care about what Boromir said. Gimli was still mad at the King and his hatred for dwarfs. Aragorn look confuse then his eyes widen slightly.  
"Yes, yes we did except the fellowship to be dead."  
"WHAT!!!!?" Gimli yelled at the elves.  
"I shall explain everything in Mirkwood for now we wish we do not run into any more spiders." The elves turn on their horses and walked to Mirkwood on them. The fellowship ran to caught up.  
In Mirkwood everybody was sitting in Legolas' room. Aragon looked around the room in was a bit plain telling him that the prince only slept in this room. Legolas was still passed out and Aragorn himself seemed tired. The hobbits were asleep on their chairs and Gimli was too mad to go to sleep. When the first walked into Mirkwood people seemed to like the men and hobbits, but when Gimli walked in everybody pretended to have something to do. It hurt Gimli a bit, but he decided what do a bunch of elves know? He walked beside Boromir.  
"Tell us how you knew that expected us dead."  
"Legolas' kiss it told me everything. The elves did not think the heart of men could be around the ring without taking it. You may not believe it but Legolas was the keeper of the ring he lost it when he was about ten. And hopefully you know the story on the ring well that happened after Legolas lost the ring. The dark lord had broken out of the seal Lord Elrond secretly put him in. That means he had to but in somewhere and he picked an elf's body to do it. Legolas was the one he picked he wouldn't live Middle earth for awhile, and if he did Sauron would be brought back to life-."  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" Legolas screamed as he woke up. 


End file.
